I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Werewolves are People Too
Summary: Shinichi made a promise to Ran, but she doesn't think he'll make her wish come true. Will Ran have a Merry Christmas?


**I'll Be Home For Christmas**

Ran tapped her fingers on her knee as she waited. She didn't really know what she was waiting for though. She was just thinking of Shinichi. She didn't want to think about him. He had called the day before, acting peculiar. She couldn't figure out why, and he wouldn't tell him.

Conan was gone, spending the night at his little friend Ai's house. He seemed really excited to go, which startled Ran. She hadn't seen him so happy in ages. He never really seemed to want to go over a friend's house. He was always much happier with Ran.

Kogoro wasn't at home either. He was working on a case with Megure at the police station. She was surprised when Conan hadn't wanted to go along, but dismissed it. After all, it was Christmas Eve. She sighed wistfully.

It was depressing to be home alone on Christmas Eve. She curled up on the couch, thinking of the call Shinichi had made.

-

_"Mouri residence," Ran answered the phone in a monotone voice. _

_"Why so glum, chum?" Shinichi's voice chuckled in her ear. She perked up instantly. _

_"Shinichi?" she asked. "You haven't called in so long! I was worried!" _

_"I'm sorry Ran," he said ashamedly. "I've been busy…" _

_"You're always so busy, Shinichi!" she snapped. "Don't you even care?"_

_"Of course I care, Ran," he insisted. "I do."_

_"Then why don't you come home?" she asked, tears welling in her eyes. She sniffed loudly. _

_"Aw, Ran," he moaned. "Please don't cry. It's almost Christmas."_

_"It doesn't matter. You're never here anyway. This will be the third Christmas in a row that you won't be here," she cried. _

_"Ran, that's why I called," he said, getting excited. _

_"What?" she asked, wiping her face. _

_"I'm coming home."_

_Ran paused. What did he say? It wasn't for real, was it? It couldn't have been true. She was mishearing him. _

_"What did you say?" she asked. _

_"I'll be home for Christmas. I will, I promise," he said._

_"How can I believe you? I don't know how I can ever believe anything you ever say anymore. You always say you'll come home soon, you always say you'll call again, but it never happens. I don't want you to be on you're case anymore, Shinichi. I want you here, with me, in my house," she said._

_"I'll be home for Christmas. I promise." _

_-_

Ran snuggled deeper into her blankets. It was Christmas Eve, and Shinichi wasn't here. He was probably lying, like he did most of the time. She didn't want to get her hopes up, but it was inevitable.

He wouldn't really show up…would he?

She drifted off into a restless sleep, her mind filled with thoughts of Shinichi. And sugar plums.

---

She was woken from her slumber at about midnight. She blinked groggily, staying in her warm, comfortable position. What had woken her up?

She heard something outside and listened wearily, closing her eyes. it sounded like a lone caroler, singing for her while everyone else slept. She sighed peacefully.

"_I'm dreamin' tonight of a place I love  
Even more then I usually do  
And although I know it's a long road back  
I promise you..."_

She frowned lightly. Did she recognize that voice? She was too tired to really pay attention, but she listened to him singing out of tune.

"_I'll be home for Christmas  
You can count on me  
Please have snow and mistletoe  
And presents under the tree…"_

She was waking up more now. She opened her eyes and looked over the couch at the window. Snow fell lazily through the sky and the moon shone brightly. The caroler's voice rang in her ears.

No…

It couldn't be…

"_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams…"_

She shot straight up in the bed. She was sure of it now, it had to be him. She threw off the blanket and knelt on the couch, looking through the window to the ground. There, bundled up in his familiar green jacket and scarf, stood Shinichi. He looked up at her from the ground, smiling.

"_Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light beams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams  
If only in my dreams."_

His hands were shoved into his pockets, cold from the frigid air. Snow piled up gently on the top of his head and his shoulders. His cheeks were rosy from the cold, but he didn't seem to mind.

She dove away from the couch and, ignoring the fact she was in her pajamas, dashed down the stairs and through the front door. She grinned lopsidedly at her. Up close, she noticed he was shivering.

"Shinichi?" she asked disbelievingly. She stepped closer, his breath visible in front of his face.

"Merry Christmas, Ran," he said.

"Oh Shinichi," she whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I don't have a present for you…"

"It doesn't mater Shinichi," she said. She ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I told you I would be home for Christmas," he whispered. She felt him shivering and pulled away.

"Come inside, it's freezing out here," she said, grasping his hand and leading him into the apartment. She sat him down at the table and hurriedly made hot chocolate. He accepted the steaming cup gratefully. After a few moments of silence, he looked up at her.

"I've missed you Ran," he said honestly. "The whole time I was gone, all I could ever think about was you. I never wanted to go on that stupid case anyway. It's unsolvable. There's no way I'll find out what happened."

"If you don't want to do the case, can't you just stay home?" she asked.

"I can't. I've tried to get out of it, and I've gotten close, but they won't let me leave it," he said forlornly.

They sat in silence, occasionally sipping the hot chocolate. When they'd finished, Ran took his hand and they went to the living room. They sat on the couch, snuggled up against each other. Ran looked up at Shinichi, her head resting on his chest and her arm wrapped around his waist.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she whispered drowsily. Shinichi wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her tight.

"I will be, I promise," he whispered back. She smiled slightly and let out a quiet sigh. She fell asleep slowly, breathing in Shinichi's scent with a small smile on her face. Shinichi looked down at her, watching her sleep for a few minutes, before he finally drifted off. The stars twinkled merrily in the sky as they slept, together at last after so long.

---

Ran woke up early the next morning, feeling warm and comfortable. Her small smile drooped slightly in confusion, but she kept her eyes closed. She buried her face in the soft material that she was using as a pillow, and then froze.

Who was under her?

She opened her eyes slowly and found herself lying curled up against Shinichi. His arms were wrapped securely around her as he slept. She smiled slightly as she remembered the night before. He pulled her closer unknowingly, still in a deep sleep. She rested her head on his chest again, tightening her hold around his waist.

About an hour later, he stirred slightly. She tilted her head to look up at his face. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked wearily, confused. Then he looked down at the slight weight on top of him and a smile spread on his face.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said quietly.

"Merry Christmas," he answered. They lay on the couch for a long time, not saying anything. It was silence, but it wasn't an awkward silence.

He stroked her hair gently, content smile curled on his face. After a while, he shifted, checking his wristwatch. His eyes went wide and he sat up, taking Ran with him. She got off of him and watched him confusedly as he got off the couch and pulled on his gloves.

"Shinichi?" she asked. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Ran, I wish I could stay," he said hurriedly, throwing on his jacket. "But I have to go."

"Shinichi you can't go, its Christmas!" she exclaimed. He wrapped his scarf around his neck and looked over at her sadly. He looked away, heading for the door. She followed.

"Shinichi!"

"I'm sorry Ran," he said. "I wish I could stay. I really want to. But if I'm late, something terrible will happen."

"Shinichi," she whispered. "Don't go…"

"Merry Christmas Ran," he said. He leaned close to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you."

He didn't wait for a reply. He was gone before she could come to her senses. She raised a hand to her mouth, pressing her fingertips to her lips, as if not believing it was real. She rushed down the hallway and outside, looking around frantically. But he was already gone.

---

Conan entered the house a little while later. He looked sad. Just as sad as Ran felt. She smiled brightly at him.

"Merry Christmas Conan-kun!" she exclaimed. He smiled weakly and pulled off his jacket.

"Merry Christmas Ran-neechan," he replied. She took his smaller hand and led him to the couch, where they sat, holding each other tightly.

"Hey, Conan-kun," she said. "Guess who came today?"

"Who, Ran-neechan?" he asked with false curiosity.

"Shinichi came, he was here earlier," she said. Conan smiled up at her.

"He was home for Christmas?" he asked.

"Yeah, he really was," she said tearfully. He leaned against her with a smile. After a while, she drifted off and Conan whispered inaudibly.

_"I'll always be home for Christmas. As long as you love me." _

---

**Merry Christmas, everyone! And have a Happy Holiday!**


End file.
